


Dialogue hivernal

by Voracity



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Jack profite d'un moment volé au temps, et pas tout seul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour~  
> Un petit texte parce que j'avais un petit morceau de feuille !  
> Disclaimer : l'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Corrigé par cindyline

Jack souriait rêveusement, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, cillant à peine lorsque les flocons frôlaient son visage ou s'y écrasaient.

Il aimait la neige. Il était la neige.

De l'extrémité de sa crosse de bois, il fit naître des dessins de glace sur la surface gelée d'une mare.

Dans son dos, une haute silhouette sombre se découpa sur le paysage blanc, raide comme la justice et silencieux comme les ombres.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? S'amusa Jack en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Tu as peur que je prenne froid, peut-être ?

-Comme si c'était seulement possible…

Un gloussement lui répondit alors qu'il sentait un sourire briser son masque sérieux. Bon, ce n'était pas grave, ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, il pouvait se le permettre.

Avec attention, il se fraya un chemin parmi les petits tas, bien que ses pas n'étaient nullement visibles pour ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de l'autre esprit.

-Regarde ! Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?

-C'est de la neige, Frost. C'est _lumineux_.

Malgré qu'il râlait, il fit attention à son tour afin de ne pas le vexer. Après tout, il faisait une simple constatation.

-Bien sûr que c'est lumineux ! Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux brille ! Déclama-t-il fièrement.

Il fut coupé dans son élan pour une boule de neige s'écrasant mollement dans sa nuque, les particules s'infiltrant dans sa tenue.

Jack se tourna violemment vers son voisin qui arborait un air innocent, le dos bien droit, le regard perdu vers l'horizon et la neige qui le recouvrait. On y croirait presque.

-Tu as conscience que je vais me venger ?

-Te venger de quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

À l'aide de ses pouvoirs, une boule de neige se formait lentement, parfaite, qu'il prit en main pour l'aplatir en plein dans l'ouverture de la tenue noire.

-JACK FROST ! Tu vas le payer !

-Mais attrape-moi dont, beau brun !


End file.
